


我们是不是在哪里见过

by NorthernShark



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernShark/pseuds/NorthernShark
Summary: 🐯🐻已经在一起了，魂穿梗，烂俗剧情
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 9





	我们是不是在哪里见过

**Author's Note:**

> 幼🐯绿了自己，🐻没有辞职，无疫情背景。对🐯的家庭成员状况不了解，所以私设他们都已经去世了(？，我对不起虎子。OOC警告，慎入

01  
“你是谁？”  
面对弗拉基米尔一大早醒来充满敌意和戒备的问话，德米特里半醒的思绪立时清晰，但却更加感觉云里雾里。  
“你问我？”  
站在床边的弗拉基米尔皱着眉，看了一眼德米特里的衣衫不整，目光从对方的锁骨挪开，上移凝在他温和的绿色双眸中。  
“是，问你。”  
“你怎么了？”德米特里觉得弗拉基米尔不是一个会和他开这种玩笑的人，当即坐了起来，仔细打量着他，“不记得我了？”  
弗拉基米尔点了点头，而后顿了半晌，似乎头疼地揉了揉自己的太阳穴：“不止。”  
“不止？”  
德米特里不明白。  
“我也不太认识我自己了。”

02  
德米特里和这个惊魂未定的弗拉基米尔保持着安全距离小心交谈了十分钟后才终于有些眉目，弗拉基米尔并不是一夜之间丢失了有关他的记忆，而是他人生的时钟于夜半三更悄悄往回转动了数年，回到了17岁的初秋，那个他青葱无比的年少时光。  
“所以现在是2020年？”弗拉基米尔有些拘谨地坐在桌边，显然无法相信这一切的发生，“我都68岁了？怪不得秃成这样。”  
经历无比寻常的一个深夜睁眼之后，年纪忽然被翻了4倍，任谁没办法接受。   
“是的。”德米特里点了点头，将他面前的早餐推了推，“先吃饭吧。”  
他有些犹豫，弗拉基米尔这个样子等会儿真的能够出门上班吗？  
弗拉基米尔头痛着又捏了捏自己的鼻梁，深呼吸后抬头看他：“你是我室友？”  
德米特里一愣，一时间竟然不知道如何作答。  
实话告诉他两人是相恋多年的爱人关系有些不太现实，毕竟弗拉基米尔现在只有17岁，在他年轻稚嫩的思维领域里，要接受这样的结果显然过分超纲，所以德米特里只好温和地回答道：“可以这样说吧。”  
弗拉基米尔眉头又是一皱。  
这么大一个府邸，非要睡在同一间卧室吗？再说了，有什么室友是需要睡在一张床上的，还是衣衫不整地相拥着入睡？  
对于他年仅17岁的认知，只觉得大人们的生活实在太糜乱了。  
还有……  
弗拉基米尔目光又一次扫过德米特里可爱的棕色睡衣领口下裸露的锁骨，不经意竟多停留了几秒。  
那样的痕迹……  
实在太奇怪了。  
虽说17岁的弗拉基米尔尚未历经初恋与谁坠入爱河，可基本常识他还是有的，吻痕和蚊虫叮咬所造成的红斑他还是能分辨得出来的。  
再加以一丁点简单的逻辑推理——  
一个嘴长在头上，头长在脖子上的正常人是不能够在自己颈下吻出痕迹的，况且那样的痕迹，也根本不是普通的吻能够造成的——  
起码得靠嘬的，而且最少得嘬超过五秒。  
如此鲜红的色泽，应当是六小时之内形成的。  
而这个屋子里，除了德米特里本人，唯一嫌疑人就只能是——  
弗拉基米尔自己。  
他下意识抚摸上了自己自晨起时就滴水未经而干裂的双唇，脑中疯狂地处理着自己的推算结果。   
“怎么不吃？”  
德米特里用完早餐见到弗拉基米尔还在发愣，也不知道他在想些什么。  
对方没有回答，只是神情复杂地凝视着他。德米特里随着他太过直接赤裸地目光反应了过来，弗拉基米尔到底是在注意什么地方。   
他干咳几声拉了拉自己的衣领，有些尴尬着起身为他冲泡一杯惯例的早安咖啡。  
虽然他们两人已经在一起多年，可一旦想到现在的弗拉基米尔却是17岁的心理年纪，德米特里就有些莫名的负罪感。  
他现在可只有17岁啊，这会儿他是恐同的啊……  
德米特里也跟着弗拉基米尔开始头疼了。  
按照弗拉基米尔以往的口味帮他冲好了黑咖啡上桌，嘱咐了一句“不能空腹喝，至少要先吃点东西。”后准备回屋换衣服，却被弗拉基米尔一把握住小臂，目光随之又追了过来，非常刻意地又扫过那个根本遮不住的痕迹。  
弗拉基米尔斟酌了片刻开口：“那是……”  
德米特里下意识道：“不关你的事。”  
事实上这也确实不关17岁的弗拉基米尔什么事。  
却没想到对方手中猛然一用力，就连嗓音都加了几分冷峻：“那关谁的事？”  
那样的说话口吻，德米特里一瞬间以为弗拉基米尔回来了，狐疑着愣了一会儿。  
“瓦洛佳，你……”  
弗拉基米尔带着不知名火气猛地转头，“坐下，我有话问你。”

03  
德米特里被弗拉基米尔重新拉回了餐桌旁坐好。  
真的是，就连17岁的弗拉基米尔都有这么强的占有欲。  
“我们的关系？”  
德米特里无奈，只想着弗拉基米尔到底什么时候才能恢复正常。  
他试图转移话题来逃避这个问题，也因为面对的是17岁的孩子，所以刻意用上了些引导的方式：“我上班要迟到了，不如等我回来再说？”   
“不行。”  
看来不把事情搞清楚弗拉基米尔根本无法冷静地存在在这个错乱的时空里。  
德米特里叹一口气，看着弗拉基米尔思虑良久，本想全盘托出，却又在刚要开口时改变了主意。  
“确实是室友。”  
果然还是不行，负罪感太强烈了。  
强烈到让德米特里生出一种诡异的荒诞感。  
弗拉基米尔步步紧逼：“你和所有室友都这样吗？”  
说话依旧那样的简单粗暴，可眼神却还是带着青涩的果敢。  
还是和68岁的弗拉基米尔是不一样啊，德米特里忽然觉得这竟然有些有趣。  
“当然不是。”   
弗拉基米尔嗤声：“这还差不多。”   
德米特里几乎被弗拉基米尔此刻的模样逗到笑出声，明明应该放在心里的窃喜和欣喜都被他一一呈现在弗拉基米尔成熟的眉眼间了。  
这倒是让他见到了从未得见的弗拉基米尔的另一面。   
一个热烈的、稚嫩的、无法将自己完全藏在刻板表皮下的弗拉基米尔——实在是太可爱了。  
“那我可以去换衣服上班了吗？”  
德米特里再一次问他。  
“我呢？”弗拉基米尔说，“我不上班吗？”  
德米特里如实道：“我觉得你需要一个短暂的假期。”  
“可我不要一个人呆在家里。”  
睁眼来到一个完全陌生的时空，弗拉基米尔唯一让自己保持冷静的办法只有竭尽可能地寻求安全感，而在德米特里身上，他找到了那种无法用言语来解释的、仿佛与生俱来的熟悉。  
“你要跟我一起去上班？”  
“好。”  
德米特里一愣，自己刚才的那句话好像并不是一个邀请吧。

04  
“所以我现在是总统？！”  
弗拉基米尔坐在副驾驶惊奇地浏览着交到自己手上的政府资料。  
德米特里开着车瞥了他一眼：“嗯。”还好自己通知了司机和保镖今天他来开车，让他们不要跟过来，要不然怕不是他们要被这样的瓦洛佳吓死。  
“克里姆林宫…政府…总统…。”  
弗拉基米尔独自默念着，17岁的孩子多半都对成人世界的规则和生活憧憬万分，而且想想自己未来能有这么大的成就，所以难免会“有些”兴奋。  
“俄罗斯…俄罗斯？为什么不是苏联了？”  
德米特里心里咯噔一声，唉，果然他还是会注意到这一点的。  
“唉，其实是这样的，1991年的圣诞节苏联就解体了，现在原苏联的主体就是俄罗斯。”德米特里停顿了几秒，又觉得不妥，看了看弗拉基米尔有些难过的脸，补充道:“但她依然是我们的露西亚，你和我，我们一起，就能让阳光再次照耀露西亚。你当时就是这么跟我说的。”  
过了好一会儿弗拉基米尔才缓缓开口说:“嗯，我相信我自己。”  
看来他的承受能力比我想象中的要强得多，德米特里想。  
开到半路德米特里还是觉得不妥，虽然今天也没有什么会议要开，理应不会有什么事忙，可毕竟他们不在同一个地方工作，两宫的各位还精得跟猴儿似的，而且现在的弗拉基米尔什么都不懂，总归会出些乱子。  
“我还是送你回去吧。”  
弗拉基米尔期待的眼神一闪：“为什么？”  
“要是你被同事发现了端倪会乱套的。”  
”不会。“弗拉基米尔自信道，“我一般都会说什么话做什么事，你全告诉我，他们不会发现的。”  
德米特里沉吟，分神想了想:拜托，总统说的话能有固定模式嘛？  
“嗯…反正尽量少点说话就行了。”他最终只能这么回答了。  
“这也太简单了。”

05  
终于到达克里姆林宫，下车前弗拉基米尔猛地问了德米特里一句:“我们不只是简单的室友关系吧？”  
德米特里没想到他还在纠结于这个问题，刚想出口反驳，没想到对方胸有成竹地微微提起嘴角一笑：“谁会把普通室友的照片放在钱包里呢？”   
弗拉基米尔对德米特里的讶异熟视无睹，合上钱包放回口袋。   
况且还是一张……  
非常好看的照片。

06  
德米特里越看弗拉基米尔的领结越觉得不对劲，因为他平时也不太注意瓦洛佳的领结，而且他们在一起之后瓦洛佳就特别喜欢帮他系领带，他表示这样很浪漫，那浪不浪漫不知道，反正搞得他的手法都生疏了，所以今早出门前帮弗拉基米尔系好领结后，始终无法满意。  
于是在进办公室之前德米特里拉住他，再一次整理起对方的温莎结来。  
德米特里对此十分认真，而且弗拉基米尔却在他如此贴近的距离里开始呼吸紊乱，心跳加速。  
季玛的睫毛很长，在初晨的阳光里熠熠生辉；眼睛简直绿得像是会发光，忽闪着让人挪不开目光；鼻梁很挺，弗拉基米尔因此难耐地握紧了悬在身侧的拳；至于嘴唇……  
“诶，季玛！”  
阿尔卡季的声音从身后传来的时候，弗拉基米尔已有预感，这大概是68岁的他非常提防的一个人。  
阿尔卡季三步并作两步跨了过来，随意地一把揽住德米特里的肩：“你昨天看新闻了吗？难得那个美国丑橘被怼得哑口无言，要说厉害果然还是我们演艺圈的老前辈奥观海厉害啊，不过更奇葩的是今天特没普居然把奥观海设成了他的Twitter顶置，嘿嘿，也不知道他俩是不是明撕暗秀啊……”  
见到熟人德米特里有些紧张，他并不想弗拉基米尔的异样被人拆穿。  
而弗拉基米尔确实信奉德米特里在车上送给他的忠告，并没有开口说话，轻眯着眼死盯着这个他并不认识的、浑身散发着令人充满危机感的人。  
“哟，你们在聊什么啊？”苏尔科夫熟练地揽过阿尔卡季的肩往自己怀里带。危机感没有了呢，弗拉基米尔看向苏尔科夫的眼神都充满了和善。  
德米特里赶紧打发苏尔科夫和阿尔卡季进去，望着他们腻腻歪歪的背影消失了好一阵子才松下一口气来。  
“他们是谁？”  
弗拉基米尔低气压十足。  
德米特里最后检查了一次弗拉基米尔的领结，怎么都不对劲，但自己也实在无能无力了。  
“我的第一副总理和幕僚，我们认识很多年了，尤其是你和苏尔科夫，所以他们和我们很熟悉，你要小心——”  
“你的？”  
弗拉基米尔冷冰冰打断他。  
“……对，我是总理的嘛。”  
德米特里察觉出气氛的僵硬。  
“我非常不喜欢他们。”   
德米特里觉得，弗拉基米尔的“非常”二字是咬着牙说出来的。

07  
整个上午结束得异常顺利。  
除了午餐时间弗拉基米尔忽然出现在办公室门口，对德米特里说出的那句“我饿了”之外。  
不单是以弗拉基米尔的性格说不出这种话，光是他开口语气里若隐若现地仿佛小孩撒娇一般的状态，就已经可以惹得整个克里姆林宫的人浑身发冷了，至少他已经被他们通情达理的鹦鹉姐姐鄙夷的眼神看怕了。  
德米特里立即拉着他去了距离克里姆林宫稍远一条背街的餐厅(至少比他们经常去吃的那家要远)吃饭，不敢想象自己有朝一日也能像是带孩子一样对待弗拉基米尔。  
这也算是此生难得的体验。  
“这家店不好吃。”老板娘站在给他们上第二道菜时，弗拉基米尔悠悠吐出了对第一道菜的评论。“味精放得太多，尝起来就像吃了一勺糖，油的香味也不对，也不知道他是拿什么榨的，就跟糊了一样。”  
德米特里半捂着自己的脸，决心以后再也不来了。  
弗拉基米尔尝了一口热腾腾地第二道菜：“太咸了。”  
德米特里如今总算知道，弗拉基米尔嘴巴不饶人，且不看人脸色说话的习惯是从小就有了的。  
哦，对，挑食也是。

08  
中午德米特里还是决定带着弗拉基米尔回戈尔基九号，毕竟那里的管家对他并没有那么了解不是吗。  
“……你们俩给我解释解释！”德米特里一回到家就看见自家可爱的小儿子被他的富豪儿婿压在沙发上，啧，糟心。  
半分钟之后，米哈伊尔和尼基福罗尴尬地坐在单人沙发上，而他们身居高位的父亲们正等着他们给他们一个解释，“这大概就是史上最惨儿婿了吧”米哈伊尔在心里盘算着自己得会儿的各种死法，“害，也不知道这次大老虎会怎么整我…诶，今天大老虎好像没有那么生气，反而…有一些迷惑？”  
尼基福罗推了推正在一旁思考人生的米哈伊尔，讪笑着对他的两位父亲说:“Dad,Daddy，你们误会了，我给他只是在……在……”“在看电视。”米哈伊尔赶紧接过话来，“米沙，你真当我傻吗？”德米特里看了看黑黝黝的电视冷冷地问道。“Daddy~”小部长最终还是用出了他的杀手锏，反正每次他一撒娇Daddy就会原谅他，然后Daddy就会帮忙拦着Dad。“行了，以后注意点。”弗拉基米尔一脸不耐烦地拉着德米特里离开了客厅。  
“？”米哈伊尔一脸黑人问号的和尼基福罗夫对视一眼，“科里亚，今天大老虎会不会太温柔了一点？”“嗯，何止，平常这个时候他没威胁把你丢到西伯利亚种土豆就不错了，唉，算了，他没整你，你还不开心吗？”尼基福罗夫盯着弗拉基米尔牵着德米特里往厕所方向走的背影陷入了沉思:大老虎今天是怎么了？

09  
“经常在我办公室晃来晃去的那个特别嘴贱的人是谁？”  
下午快到饭点的时候弗拉基米尔跑过来问他。  
“你说章鱼？”  
弗拉基米尔淡淡接道：“他的话太多了。”  
“你还不知道他的名字吗？”德米特里好奇，“难道你还没和他说过话？”   
弗拉基米尔理所当然。  
“为什么要和他说话。”  
德米特里好笑：“那如果他和你说呢？”  
“不理就是了。”弗拉基米尔接道，“我不太喜欢说不必要的话。”  
德米特里总算笑出了声，心想他还适应得挺快。  
弗拉基米尔听见他的笑声回头：“你笑什么？”  
“没什么。”  
“我表现的如何？”  
德米特里看着他一副讨要表扬的模样，真想伸手摸摸他的头，不行，我要忍住，他头上已经没几根毛了。德米特里憋笑着收回蠢蠢欲动的手。  
“很好。”  
看见德米特里满眼的笑意，弗拉基米尔也不自觉抿了抿嘴角。

10  
下午下班时德米特里还是觉得不妥，想了想还是让鹦鹉去把章鱼喊来办公室，问道：“章鱼，你觉得弗拉基米尔今天怎么样？”  
章鱼显然不明白德米特里的意思：“什么怎么样？”  
“你觉得……他和以前有什么不同吗？”  
章鱼哼声：“他那张‘劳资天下第一’的脸每天都是一个样！”  
德米特里笑了笑，打发章鱼离开了。  
“爸，我爹今天怎么了？”在办公室门口伺机而动的太子爷看着可怜的新闻秘书出来之后飞速冲进办公室里，并把门锁上了，还在外面的米哈伊尔看着华丽的大门继续凌乱。“什么怎么了？他好的很啊。”德米特里有些心虚的答道。“是吗？那他今天为什么拉着你往厕所跑？他在你的府邸还能迷路？”尼基福罗夫继续咄咄逼人地问道，“得了吧，我才不信嘞。”  
德米特里跟自家熊孩子对视了几秒，败下阵来，“你爹好像是灵魂穿越了。”“蛤？！还能有这种事？！”最年轻的通讯部长听见他的父亲一本正经地说出这件事之后，开始怀疑人生。“嗯，我也不知道是怎么回事，该怎么办，要不你回去查查？”“不是，先给我点时间让我冷静冷静。”  
尼基福罗夫浑浑噩噩地走出办公室，米哈伊尔赶忙跑过来扶住他，问他怎么了，小部长有些迷茫地看着他，缓缓道出办公室里发生的事情。  
“那大老虎还能穿越回来吗？”“不知道，我回去查查看有没有办法吧。”“嗯，我陪你一起。”米哈伊尔刚想说一句“这样的大老虎不也挺好的吗”继而看到小部长失落的娃娃脸，又硬生生的改了口。老婆重要，老婆重要，他心里默念。

11  
下班回家的路上弗拉基米尔异常地安静，坐在副驾驶上盯着路边闪过的霓虹彩灯出神。  
“怎么了？”  
德米特里担心着问他。  
“你说……今晚我再睡一觉，醒来你是不是就不见了？”  
德米特里因他这一句用着平淡口吻说出的话而心中一酸，他从弗拉基米尔竭力掩饰的音色中听到了不舍。  
他只好安慰道：“可你就能回去见到自己的朋友了。”  
又是过了好久，弗拉基米尔才低着头回答。  
“我没有朋友……也没有亲人，我只有我自己。”  
德米特里顿时哑口无言，对啊，他还有六年才能进KGB，才能遇到鲨鱼，才算是有了真正的朋友……他心疼着望向弗拉基米尔，透过他68岁的眉眼，触摸到他17岁年岁里还要更加孤独的灵魂。  
那是弗拉基米尔几乎从不对人说的悲伤，如今毫无保留地摊开在德米特里的面前。  
“嘿，如果我不睡觉，是不是你就能一直存在了？”  
弗拉基米尔忽然过分天真地转头问他。  
德米特里冲他温柔一笑：“我一直都存在，只是你17岁的时候还没有遇见而已。”  
“那我什么时候才能遇见你？”弗拉基米尔急忙问道。  
德米特里想了想，并没有告诉他准确的答案:  
“很快。”

12  
“睡吧，弗拉基米尔。”  
德米特里看着埋头在自己怀里，明明早就睁不开眼，却还是硬撑着不愿睡去的弗拉基米尔，我好像还从来没有这样抱过瓦洛佳，德米特里想着心里一阵愉悦，回头我一定要天天这么抱着他。他轻柔地拍打弗拉基米尔的后背，如果他可以的话，他十分愿意为弗拉基米尔唱一支《摇篮曲》。对方在他怀里抬头：“可我不想睡。”“可是你困了，不是吗。”  
弗拉基米尔的目光又擦过德米特里颈上的那个印记，现在已经早不如初见时的那样鲜红。他用自己的指腹慢慢地抚摸上去，触及到时德米特里不由得一颤。  
“这个是他留下的。”  
弗拉基米尔第一次没有用“我”来指代51年后的自己。  
“嗯。”  
德米特里点头。  
“……我真羡慕他。”  
德米特里终于如愿以偿地摸了摸他的头，光滑的触感中夹杂着几根头发在自己的指尖酥痒地穿行：“你们是同一个人。”  
弗拉基米尔并不理会德米特里说了什么，反而眼中闪烁着光期待着问他：“那我可以吗？”  
“……什么？”德米特里自然知道弗拉基米尔是什么意思，不过一时之间无法相信17岁的弗拉基米尔竟然问出了这样一个问题。  
“我可以吗？”  
目光中的期待变成了祈求，德米特里没办法拒绝这样脆弱的弗拉基米尔。  
弗拉基米尔得到对方沉默地首肯，或者仅是沉默地犹豫，但他此刻很清楚无论德米特里给出怎样的回答，自己都会执行自己的所期盼去做的事情。  
他将头探入德米特里的颈间，双唇贴住德米特里脆弱的颈侧。他能看见对方微红皮肤下青色的血管，仿佛闻到了血液沸腾的气味。  
弗拉基米尔无师自通地仅凭冲动支配自己的行为，忘情地吸吮，只想在自己的身体里留下他的味道，也想在德米特里的身上留下只属于17岁自己的印章。  
“睡吧。”  
德米特里的声音像是拥有了魔力，他几乎无法抵抗地放空。仿佛脑中有一块橡皮正在粗鲁地抹去这一天专属于他的记忆。  
我不想忘记……  
“睡吧……”  
我想记得你……

13  
第二天的清晨，在慵懒的阳光洒入卧室里的那一个刹那，弗拉基米尔几乎瞬间就从梦中惊醒了。  
他回头寻找德米特里的身影，却见他安稳地睡在自己咫尺的距离。弗拉基米尔迫不及待伸手抚上对方的脸颊，直到感知到德米特里轻缓平静的呼吸，他才终于放下心来，而后伸手将人死死揽在自己怀里，紧得德米特里快要喘不上气。  
“弗拉基米尔……你这是怎么了？”  
弗拉基米尔始终不肯放开手，喘匀了气，开口却还是带着颤抖：“我做了一个梦。”  
德米特里愣住了。  
“梦见……我回到了17岁，回到那个只有我自己的房子里，回到那个没有你的世界里了。”  
德米特里的脑中倏尔想起了那个只有17岁的弗拉基米尔，也伸手环抱住了弗拉基米尔。  
“17岁的你很孤单吗？”  
弗拉基米尔惊魂甫定地长叹一口气。  
“本来是没有的，可一旦拥有过你，就开始变得很孤单了。”  
17岁的弗拉基米尔……  
德米特里的心皱缩地一疼，希望他能够忘记这一天。  
等等——忘记……  
德米特里恍然大悟似的一笑。  
怪不得……  
怪不得弗拉基米尔30年前和他在列宁格勒初见时要对他说那句话——  
“这位先生，我想……我们是不是在哪见过？”

14  
弗拉基米尔奇怪德米特里为何会忽然发笑，望向他时却偶然瞧到对方颈间那两个扎眼的红印。  
他当即怔住。  
昨晚，他明明只留过一个才对啊……  
但这还他最感到奇怪的地方——  
今天早上开会的时候，米哈伊尔一点也不避讳他似的一直疯狂吃他可爱的小儿子的豆腐，旁边苏尔科夫一脸看好戏的样子，阿尔卡季则是一直朝米哈伊尔各种挤眉弄眼，大概是想提醒那个蠢人吧，“米哈伊尔·阿贝佐夫，明天你就跟农业部那位要把穆斯林的部长一起去西伯利亚考察一下那些土豆种的怎么样吧。”弗拉基米尔露出了一个“和善”的笑容对正在和尼基福罗夫咬耳朵的开放部长说道，并且愉快地看到了米哈伊尔的表情从惊奇到绝望的过程。  
哈，这就对了嘛。弗拉基米尔表示这个世界终于正常了。


End file.
